


Live

by musicmillennia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closure for others I suppose, Gen, Grief, Mourning, happy-ish ending, solemn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent has been in many battles. He's seen blood shed, probably too much for even a man of his age and caliber.</p><p>But he has never had to bury his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I wrote this; it simply came to mind. Apologies if the ending is not very...good, I suppose is the word I am searching for? Admittedly I had no idea how to do it.
> 
> As I said, it simply came to mind, so yes it is quite short. I hope you like it anyway :)

Chris Argent has been in many battles. He's seen blood shed, probably too much for even a man of his age and caliber.

But he has never had to bury his child.

(~)

The news didn't hit him like a ton of bricks or a punch in the face as one would expect. Instead it washed over him like a bucket of cold water, causing him to stumble and shudder but not (physically) knocking him down.

(Only once he returns to the penthouse later and passes her room does he fall.)

(~)

Planning his little girl's funeral is like--actually, there isn't anything he can compare it with. Victoria was one matter, but this...

Children should bury their parents. Leaders should take care of their soldiers' bodies. It should never be the other way around.

Yet there he was, choosing the plot next to his wife's, overseeing the details with grim silence. Scott and his pack offer to help now that everything has been dealt with (for now) in Beacon Hills, but he refuses. (He pretends not to see the relief in their eyes; they don't want to face this either.)

He doesn't cry anymore but a few targets are shredded with bullets and blades (he doesn't dare touch a bow).

(~)

The funeral sees what looks like close to the entirety of Beacon Hills; the real funeral has those closest to her. And then some.

Derek says nothing, and has no real suit to speak of, so he shows up in his leather jacket and worn jeans. But he nods to Chris, and howls with the other wolves for her. It's the first time in who knows how long that a Hale and an Argent mourn together, side by side.

(~)

Scott doesn't come by. Chris sees him around, though.

He doesn't look good. (None of them do.)

(~)

Chris changes addresses again, still staying in Beacon Hills because Allison wouldn't have run. It's a small house, two bedrooms, a study, basically all that he needs for his occupation and situation.

He puts her things in the spare room anyway. While he's in there, he stumbles on a photo album Victoria kept of her.

As he gazes at the picture of his newborn baby girl, he's able to cry one more time.

(~)

It's Lydia who stops him in the supermarket. She's short, even in heels, but her shoulders are squared and her eyes are big and piercing even in grief. (He almost stands at attention.)

"She didn't deserve it," she says, "But when she went down, she went down in battle. I s-" here she pauses for a moment, recomposing herself before continuing, "I saw it. Sensed it. Whatever. The point is, she deserves to be honored. This?" gesturing to the mundane store and him, "This is not honoring her."

"I don't know what you mean," he says.

Even when she's close to weeping, Lydia Martin still manages to perfect the 'don't-be-an-idiot' look.

"You're surviving," she hisses, "Allison would want you to live."

Chris flexes his jaw. "And how do you propose I do that with my wife and child in the ground?"

"You're an honorable hunter who lives in a town of crazy supernaturals with a True Alpha for an ally. Figure it out."

He can't believe he once thought this woman to be an ordinary girl.

(~)

Chris follows Lydia's orders. A new truce is forged over Allison's grave. They all look better by the end of it, like a collective weight has been lifted from the pile on their shoulders.

The sun peeks out from the clouds, as if Allison was smiling at them.

(~)

Chris is the only true Argent left who followed a code of morality (and relative sanity). Therefore, he had to fight harder and help keep the peace with only three other full-blooded fellow humans, only one of which knew how to use a weapon properly.

It would take a while; hopefully it would work out. Things had a way of doing that, but Chris isn't so sure anymore without Allison here, ready to help make things right.

Well, whatever the outcome, he'd find a way to live with it.

(~)

It's a warm June day when Chris finally says it. Those two words that are heavy with meaning and ineffable emotion, yet also filled with the promise of a beginning are murmured in a soft tone like the drizzle from a few minutes ago, clinging to the grass now and waiting to be dried up under the sun.

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Allison, poor thing. I hope you all are coping well, or on the way to doing so (though perhaps that is a bit of a stretch so soon afterwards--you get my point).


End file.
